


5 times Charles tried to cheer up Hank and one of the ways Hank returned the favour

by DrCHolmesLecter



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Alcoholic Charles, Beast Hank, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Drugs, Friendship, Gen, Hank Being Awesome, Hank is adorable, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Mutants, Power repression, Sleepy Charles, X-men - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCHolmesLecter/pseuds/DrCHolmesLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this futurepast_kink meme: (Anonymous)</p><p>One of my favorite relationships in DOFP was that between Hank and Charles. Yes, Hank was Charles' enabler regarding his drug use, but he was also Charles only friend during this time. He supported Charles when everyone had left. </p><p>In DOFP, we see a lot of Hank being a friend to Charles. I would like to see a fic where Charles is a friend to Hank.</p><p>(no romance between the two please)</p><p>Link: http://futurepast-kink.dreamwidth.org/2013/07/22/round1.html?thread=67385#cmt67385</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Charles tried to cheer up Hank and one of the ways Hank returned the favour

**1.**

It wasn't just Charles that was left behind in Cuba, Erik and Raven left the rest of their family behind, their hearts broken and betrayed. They all had different ways on dealing with the shit Magneto caused; Sean had returned home, Alex had enlisted much to his protest but Hank, Hank had stayed behind. It had been the boy that made sure he went to his physio, it had been him who made sure Charles didn't miss a single meal. It had been Hank who made sure that his wheelchair was easy to control and my god was it time to thank the boy for all the sacrifices he had made, especially for staying behind and taking care of an asshole. 

  
"Hank! Open the door!"  
  
A grumpy blue bear with glasses pried the door opens. "Professor?"   
  
"Would a professor bring his students these?" Charles showed the boy a bottle of tequila and a bag of weed. "Oh yeah" he grinned up from his wheelchair.  
  
"Prof...where did you get these?"  
  
"From my good old days?" He maneuvered his chair and wheeled himself further into the lab, alcohol and drugs on his lap. He didn't have to tell Hank to follow him.  
  
After finishing three quarters of tequila from the bottle and half a bag of weed left, the two were all sorts of high. Charles had taken a lot more due to his telepathy.   
  
"I loved her you know! In fact I still do! How could she leave me? How could she kiss him? No offence Prof but come on! The guy smiles like a shark!" The blue bear puffed.  
  
"You're blue! Comfy..." Charles grabbed Hank's arm and hugged it like the teddy he once owned.   
  
"Prof, prof!"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I'm wearing glasses!"  
  
"Shark! Nom, nom, nom!" Charles enthusiastically replied, face against Hank's fur.  
  
"Erik the shark...ex...No wonder he's so grumpy, it all makes sense now! Prof, you know why's he so grumpy?"  
  
Charles shook his head.  
  
"Cause sharks are endangered species! He's lonely and now he ate up my blue fish...my blue fish, prof, he ate her up!" Hank sobbed into his hands as Charles tried to pat his head but ended up slapping the bear on the face instead.   
  
The two woke up with a headache and laughed.   
  


 

  
 **2.**  
"Hank!" Charles screamed.  
  
The blue bear was too late and the beaker began to foam up. Hank dragged him away from the equipment as the foam continued to expand. They watched it with pure amusement.   
  
"Write that down!" Charles clasped his hands and looked for a mop.   
  
The two continued to play around, well not really playing around since they wrote all the cause and effect so technically they were sciencing...is that a word? Well it is now.   
  
When Charles couldn't pry Hank of the labs, he joined him. He made sure Hank wasn't alone because he needed it just as much as Charles did.   
  
The metal (not telling which one seeing as you might try it at home) sparked up way too much than they had intended. It sent Charles' wheelchair rolling backwards before tipping back. Charles turned to his side and watched Hank groaning as he tried to get up. The two of them had the front of their hair sticking up and black powder on their faces.   
  
"Ha-"  
  
"Already writing it down!"   
  
The two grinned at one another before ticking that experiment off their list.  


 

  
  
 **3.**  
It took Charles almost an hour to hoax the guy out of the lab once again. They can brood when it's time to sleep but mornings and afternoons and the rest of the evenings was reserved for happy times. They tried their best to follow that rule but sometimes you just had to stay in bed.   
  
"Professor...I don't think this is-"  
  
"It's a perfectly good idea!"   
  
The boy stared at the roll of blue coloured duct tape in his hands with a worried look before shrugging. The blue bear unwind a good amount of tape and stuck it on Charles' cardigan.   
  
"Are ye ready?!" He shouted with his best pirate accent.  
  
Hank grinned, "Aye, aye, captain!"  
  
Charles grabbed the joystick thing on the side of his wheelchair and began spinning as Hank ran with the tape at the opposite direction. "Oh! Who's paralysed and spinning around?"  
  
"Professor Xavier!" Hank replied with joy.  
  
"Who got shot in the back by the man that he loves?"  
  
"Professor Xavier!"   
  
"Now he's here being wrapped in tape!"  
  
"Professor Xavier!"   
  
Hank continued to chant 'professor' as Charles would reply with his surname. The two of them were too tired to remove the tape so Charles wheeled around the Westchester mansion with Hank riding at the back of his wheelchair.   


 

  
  
 **4.**  
He grinned as Hank fixed his hair-fur? to the side, grunting when it refused to stand down. It was Halloween meaning it was a good night for them to wreck havoc at the town nearby.   
  
"Who are you suppose to be?"   
  
"A merman? I thought that was obvious?" Charles picked on the paper scales he made (with Hank's help) that covered his legs.   
  
"A merman wearing a cardigan, very unique."   
  
  
The trip to the bar wasn't long and the two quickly got drinks, getting Hank tipsy before Charles pushed him to socialise. The telepath had noticed a couple of ladies checking him out and he wasn't about to retain Hank from that. He nudged him and gestured to a group of women with his head. Hank desperately shook his head.   
  
"You'll be fine!"   
  
"I hate you." The boy commented as he got up from his seat.  
  
"Hank!" He watched the blue bear turn around. "Remember, keep the animal instinct down a bit!" He giggled as Hank blushed and scowled at him.   
  
A man dressed up as a great white shark approached him and bought him a drink and if this was Erik then he would gladly allow the guy to eat him up. Sadly, Charles had been too distracted to actually look inside the costume and see what the guy looked like.   
  
Hank came back with a frown.   
  
"What happened?"  
  
"They-" He lifted Charles up and buckled him in and placed the wheelchair at the back of the chair. "They said I was too smart."  
  
"Why did they say that."   
  
"I kinda did your whole pick up line thing that Raven told me about except I ended up rambling instead of ending it with 'groovy'."  
  
The two bursts out laughing and Charles told him every pick up line he could ever think of, Hank offered a few of his own.

 

  
  
  
 **5.**  
It had been almost a week since Hank had been out of the lab or Charles had stayed too much in his bedroom, moping, either way it was time to stop this. He had gotten drunk enough to sleep and drunk enough to think of his next move. Charles desperately looked in one of the storage rooms on the ground floor, chucking everything out of his way. By the time he had found what he was looking for Hank was already by the door with a skeptical look on his face. Charles wheeled out, backwards, dragging the wheelchair the hospital had provided him before Hank made him a new one.   
  
"No."  
  
Charles pouted and looked up with pleading eyes.   
  
"Prof, you're drunk and it's only eight in the morning!"   
  
"We can't waste food well drinks in this case!"   
  
Beast grunted, "breakfast first."  
  
"We're going to throw up."  
  
"I hate it when you're right."  
  
  
The two turned their heads to face each other, a mischievous grin across their face.   
  
"On your mark" Charles said with his strong British accent.  
  
"Get set" They both tightened their grip on the wheels.   
  
"Go!" The two of them shrieked as they pushed themselves along the corridor.  
  
It didn't end well for the two of them especially when they both tried to swerve their wheelchairs at the same time when they were turning at the first corner they encountered. Charles' doctor gave them both an earful when massive splotches of purple and blue began to appear on his legs (he thought it was part of his mutation, but then again he was stoned at that time. It was Hank that said they were bruises, God bless you Hank McCoy!)

 

  
  
  
 **+1**  
Charles clutched his head and began to hit each side to shut the voices up. He begged for it to stop, to give him some peace but they never did. More empty bottles piled up in his room, shattered windows which has been temporarily covered with plastic and broken picture frames lay on the carpet. Charles pinched his thighs and pinched it harder, trying to feel anything but no such luck.  
  
"Not now...please" He grabbed two fistful of his greasy hair before rubbing his eyes. He had promised Hank that they'll spend time in the lab again, do more crazy experiments and watch Star Trek during lunch. He had promised just as he had promised Raven a lot of things. Why can't he keep his promises?!   
  
Hank knocked on his wooden door and Charles immediately emptied the contents of the bottle of whisky in his hands.   
  
"Come in!" He coughed out. Charles had expected the blue bear to enter but a pale skinned boy emerged instead. "Hank."  
  
"Hey, prof."   
  
"You-you look..."  
  
"Normal?" The boy offered and he just wanted to wrapped the boy up with his favourite blankets and keep him away from the horrors of the world.  
  
"Unfortunately, it's not permanent so we'll have to take the serum once our mutation appears again but it works and there's no side effects that I know of."   
  
Charles' eyes was already rimmed with tears, he had tried so hard to stop Hank from worrying but the boy had always had Charles in his mind. He had given up everything to take care of Charles.   
  
"Thank you, Hank." He eyed the syringe.   
  
The boy was reluctant to give it to him but he eventually did. The last thought Charles properly heard was Hank's fear of him getting too dependent and for that he had to apologise. He knew damn well that he will especially now that his head was so clear and empty but he couldn't be more grateful.   
  
Finally. Finally, he can sleep.


End file.
